


Thawed Out

by tomanonuniverse



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute Kids, Don't copy to another site, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Family, Family Fluff, Freezerburn - Freeform, I dont know what to tag this its so sTUPID, Laughter, M/M, Plans For The Future, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Qrow is best Uncle, Ungraceful Clover Ebi, fair game, fairgameweek2020, make it a tag ao3, this is too soft for me wtf, this killed me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: Fair Game Week 2020 Day Three: Family/WeaponsClover says nothing and watches him laugh to himself, because what could he really say? Qrow’s amused smirk softens into a gentle smile and he leans forward, pecking Clover’s lips. “Anyways, good morning to you too,” he greets, gesturing for him to follow him into the room. Clover does so without question.The moment the door shuts behind them, Clover finally finds his voice. “Did Weiss Schnee just call you Uncle Qrow?”
Relationships: Background Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665484
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Thawed Out

**Author's Note:**

> IF NO ONE WILL GIVE ME UNCLE QROW & WEISS INTERACTIONS ILL DO IT MYSELF GODDAMNIT
> 
> there's a clever pun in the story's titled but it's such a stretch not even Vine could reach it LMFAOOOO 
> 
> enjoy

As Ace Operative Clover Ebi approached his lover’s room, he had a few ideas on what to expect. Maybe Qrow would be asleep, considering how early in the morning it was. But it wasn’t too likely, since it had almost become routine for Clover to pass by him while he “made his rounds,” which was just a fancy way of the Atlesian admitting he goes to kiss him good morning before he starts his day.

Or, another possibility could be that the man was already awake and no longer in his chambers in the first place. No one would exactly describe Qrow Branwen as an “early bird,” no pun intended, but he could be found awake at stupid o’clock, usually because he hadn’t slept from the night before. If that were the case, Clover just carries him back to his room and tucks him into his blankets whether he likes it or not. 

Before his brain could go through any more ideas, Qrow’s door suddenly slides open. “Thanks, Uncle Qrow!” Weiss Schnee exclaims and quickly flashes a grin into the room. “You’re the best!” She says, throwing him a thumbs up before turning on her heel and sprinting down the hall. Qrow peeks his head from the doorway and watches her run away with a raised eyebrow.

“She’s not going anywhere, you know!” He calls out after her, chuckling and shaking his head when she turns the corner and goes out of view. Upon seeing Clover, he points a thumb in the direction Weiss just left from and laughs. “Can you believe this kid? She’ll sneak out of a locked-down kingdom, survive a spear through the side, arrest her own father, but will  _ still  _ ask me where the best spot would be were she to “hypothetically” take Yang out on a date.”

Clover says nothing and watches him laugh to himself, because what  _ could  _ he really say? Qrow’s amused smirk softens into a gentle smile and he leans forward, pecking Clover’s lips. “Anyways, good morning to you too,” he greets, gesturing for him to follow him into the room. Clover does so without question.

The moment the door shuts behind them, Clover finally finds his voice. “Did  _ Weiss Schnee  _ just call you  _ Uncle Qrow?” _

Qrow freezes for a second, like he hadn’t even realized that little fact, then shrugs. “Guess so,” he replies casually, though the happy smile on his face reveals just how much it means to him. 

Clover beams at the sight and wraps his arms around the other’s torso, pulling him as close to himself as he possibly could. “How does one become  _ that  _ good with kids?” He inquires, half-jokingly half-not. Having the so-called “Ice Queen” warm up to you was a feat within itself, but seeing Qrow’s track record with Schnees (and Atlesians in general), it made it even more impressive.

“Well, when you’re surrounded by nothing but your nieces and their friends for the better part of two years, you learn how to deal with all kinds of kids one could encounter,” Qrow laughs in response. Clover rolls his eyes, but he does acknowledge the man’s point. Without thinking it through in the slightest, his next question leaves him.

“Have you ever thought of having kids of your own?”

Qrow stiffens and goes entirely rigid in his arms. He slowly pulls back and stares at Clover, his face painted with disbelief. Realizing the implication behind his words, Clover quickly amends. “I-I mean, not like, with  _ me,  _ just, in general! Since you seem like such a natural with them, is what I meant! I didn’t mean to imply that  _ we,  _ uh— n-not that I wouldn’t like to! Wait, no—”

Much to his  _ complete  _ mortification, Qrow bursts into loud laughter and nearly falls to his knees were he not gripping Clover’s shoulders in support. The teal-eyed man’s face had flushed a brighter red than of Qrow’s cape as he continued to stumble over his words and further make a fool out of himself. 

The Huntsman finally gets a grip and straightens his back, wiping tears out of his red eyes and taking long breaths to calm down. “I cannot fucking  _ believe  _ that just happened. I genuinely—  _ Pfft—  _ What the  _ fuck,  _ Clover?” He stammers, splaying a hand over his heart and eyeing his lover with far too much endearment in his eyes. 

“Ugh, I’m  _ leaving,” _ Clover grumbles good-naturedly, wriggling out of the other’s embrace. “If you’re just gonna laugh at me I’m just gonna go. No good-morning kisses for people who laugh at their poor, socially inept boyfriends.”

_ “Nooo, Cloooves,”  _ Qrow whines,  _ still laughing,  _ the bastard. He wraps his arms around Clover’s waist and tucks his chin onto his shoulder, not letting him get away so easily. Clover, of course, melts into the other’s arms, threading their fingers together and tilting his head to the side and resting it on Qrow’s.

He looks up for a moment, smiling at the conveniently placed mirror in front of them. Qrow’s face was buried into his shoulder, only his messy hair making its way onto the reflection in the mirror. Clover hums contentedly, placing the good-morning kiss he’d  _ just  _ said he wouldn’t be providing onto Qrow’s forehead.

Qrow mumbles something into his skin that he doesn’t hear. “Come again?” Clover asks, turning his head to the side and tilting it inquiringly. 

“I said,” Qrow repeats quietly, words no longer muffled by his lover’s shoulder, “maybe when all of this is over.”

It was Clover’s turn to stiffen in the other’s arms. He turns around and grabs the man’s face, lifting his head to look at him with wide eyes. The absolute  _ love  _ that pierces through Clover’s soul when their eyes meet gives him shaky knees and heart palpitations. A shy smile makes its way onto his face, then onto Qrow’s.

“Yeah,” Clover murmurs. “Maybe.”


End file.
